


3. Hide And Seek

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruises, Family Fluff, Gen, Injury, M/M, Multi, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Logan tries to hide his regression from the other sides again. Patton finds out, or… Patton finds Logan’s hiding place.





	3. Hide And Seek

It had been a week since the sides, and Thomas, found out about Logan’s regression. Logan had reverted back to his normal self shortly after he’d fallen asleep on Patton’s lap, after Patton had lay him down in his bed. Since waking, Logan had avoided the subject, despite everyone’s attempts at talking to him.

Until today.

“Logan?” Patton knocked on Logan’s door. “You missed dinner, are you feeling okay?” He added, bouncing slightly as he waited for a reply. He didn’t get one. His smile faltered. “Logan? I-I’m gonna come in, okay?” He called, but again, received no reply. He hesitantly pushed the door open, nervous of what he might find, but to his surprise, Logan was nowhere to be seen.

“Lo…?” Patton called, scanning the room. Logan’s desk was a mess of papers and post-it notes, spilling onto the floor, where his chair lay on it’s side. It was as though Logan had been working and… fallen off his chair.

“Logan, kiddo?!” Patton grew panicked. What if Logan was hurt? He was about to call out again when he heard a small sniffle, followed by a whimper. “Logan…?” Patton followed the sound to Logan’s bed, but where…? Patton knelt down, smiling when he met a tiny face under the bed. “Hi!”

“H-hello, Pappon…” Logan whispered. Patton tried not to squeal at his new nickname.

“Is there room for another under there?” The fatherly side smiled sadly as Logan wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Cleawly, as I am the only thing undew the bed.”

“Okay, let me rephrase that. Can I crawl under that there bed with you?”

“I… suppose.” Logan sniffed. Patton smiled and shuffled under, until he was lying next to Logan.

“You regressed.”

“Weally? I had not noticed.” Logan scowled, then he sighed. “I am sowwy…”

“No, no, it’s okay to be upset!” Patton assured him. “I just wanna make sure you’re not hurt. It looks like you took a little tumble. Do you know why you regressed?”

“I was werking too hawd again…” Logan muttered before looking up at the moral side. “Awe you mad?” The look on Logan’s face was enough to shatter Patton’s heart. The break in Logan’s voice would have done a fine job of it by itself.

“Wh-why would I be mad?” Patton asked, brushing the tears from Logan’s cheek with a sleeve of the cat hoodie draped over his shoulders.

“‘Cause I did not tell you I had wegwessed, like we awwanged. I hid instead.”

“No, no, I’m not mad at you for that!” Patton smiled kindly. “I’m a little sad that it’s so difficult for you to trust us, and a bit worried that you could have been alone if I hadn’t come to check on you, but I’m not mad.”

“Oh…”

“Did you get hurt?” Patton asked softly. Logan nodded. “May I see?”

“I am fine…”

“I know you are, kiddo, but I wanna take a look, is that okay?”

“Alright…” Logan muttered, crawling out from under the bed. Patton followed, gasping when he saw a large bruise on Logan’s temple, previously hidden by the darkness under the bed.

“Oh, Logan, sweetheart…” Patton whispered, tracing the bruise carefully before conjuring a large band-aid over it. “Oh, honey… That must’ve hurt...”

“I-it did…”

“Is that why you were crying?” Patton asked. Logan nodded, looking ashamed. “And… you didn’t come and find us because you didn’t want us to see you cry… right?” Logan nodded again. “Aw, Logan… We’re not gonna think any less of you for crying, especially as a kid. If anything, showing emotions shows how serious you are about stuff, you know?”

“L-like how you were sad about Guys And Dolls and we did not take it sewiously until we saw how sad you were?”

“Exactly! You can still be serious while showing emotions.” Patton smiled. Logan bit his lip.

“Can I still be sewious if I want a hug…?”

“Of course you can!” Patton gasped excitedly, throwing his arms around Logan. “All you have to do is ask!” Logan clung to Patton, gripping his polo-shirt as though his life depended on it, before suddenly bursting into tears. “Logan?!”

“I-I nefer had a hug befowe…” Logan whimpered. “I-it feels good…”

“Oh, Logan…” Patton held Logan tighter as he sobbed, standing carefully and glancing over at Logan’s desk. “Is this what you were working on?” Patton asked, scanning the multiple pages.

“Yeah… I was… twying to detewmine why none of you regwesses.” Logan sniffed.

“Well…” Patton whispered, stroking Logan’s back. “I think it’s because we were very similar as a child… I mean, Roman still dreams and imagines, I still act kinda goofy and Virgil, well… He’s always been keeping Thomas safe, and the rest of the time he sleeps or relaxes. I think… It’s because you used to have all the time to ‘learn’, but now you just ‘teach’. We’re still very childish now, but… You had to learn so much more than we ever did.”

“’M tiwed, Pappon…”

“Okay… go to sleep, I got you…” Patton whispered, bouncing slightly in an attempt to lull the worn out small side to sleep. Logan nestled his head under Patton’s chin, gripping his shirt tight.

* * *

When Logan awoke hours later, normal sized, he found Patton asleep beside him on his bed, one arm draped over Logan’s waist.

Even he didn’t have the vocabulary to describe what he was feeling inside, but for him, it was very unordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up: Logan and Virgil :)


End file.
